ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Publish 56
The following is a list of changes deployed as Publish 56 on October 29, 2008. Deployment History * September 5, 2008 - expected late September or early October 2008. * September 19, 2008 - Ever so slightly delayed, now expected early October 2008. * September 26, 2008 - Based on a FoF update, expected late October 2008. * October 21, 2008 - Published to Test Center shard. * October 27, 2008 - Published to Origin shard. * October 29, 2008 - Published to all other shards. * October 30, 2008 - Update 1 published to all shards. * November 6, 2008 - Update 2 published to all shards. * November 11, 2008 - Update 3 published to all shards. New Content War of Shadows * Factions cities will come under attack in Trammel by the forces of the Shadowlords * Capturing a town sigil in Felucca allows the Trammel city to be invaded ** Sigil must be captured by Chaos (Shadowlords or Minax) ** Up to three towns can be invaded at a time ** Additional sigil captures will queue those cities for attack, but will not occur until another city’s invasion ends * A city’s guard zones will disappear in Trammel when invaded, becoming a warzone * All Felucca faction cities will have their guard zones will be removed, becoming warzones * Affected cities for the invasion: ** Britain ** Skara Brae ** Magincia ** Minoc ** Moonglow ** Trinsic ** Vesper ** Yew * Players logging into a town under invasion will be relocated to Jhelom ** Teleportation attempts into danger zones will be rerouted to Jhelom when possible * Invading forces comprised of three types ** Shadowlord allied monsters (new alliances, beyond just daemons) *** Britain: Dragons *** Skara Brae: Elementals *** Magincia: Undead *** Minoc: Plague *** Moonglow: Void *** Trinsic: Orcs *** Vesper: Rogue Ophidians *** Yew: Daemons ** Army of Shadows (Humans and Elves) *** Ranking and promotion system similar to the Ophidian Invasion *** Four basic types **** Warrior **** Ranger **** Mage **** Healer *** Ranks **** Recruit **** Scout **** Corporal **** Lieutenant **** Captain **** General ** Corrupted townspeople *** Hatred **** NPCs aggressively attack players and other NPCs *** Falsehood **** NPCs attempt to steal from players **** Each NPC can only steal one item, normal theft checks apply **** Item is returned to the player if the NPC dies or is purified when the invasion ends (player must be in the city) *** Cowardice **** NPCs flee from players * Invasion of a town ends when the sigil is recaptured by Order (TB or CoM), or the local invasion is completely defeated * Loot ** All invasion monsters and army members drop faction silver *** 1 to 5 normally, up to 25 for special mobs like the Shadow Knight *** Silver is multiplied by rank within the army *** Rare bonuses possible ** All invasion monsters have at least double the normal loot ** Army members drop special weapons and spellbooks with properties based on their rank ** Army members drop exceptional loot at higher ranks * Crimson Dragons introduced as allies to the Shadowlords, appear as the final stage in the invasion. Shares similar loot to “The Six,” such as Myxkion * Platinum Dragons introduced as allies to Britannia, enemies of the Crimsons ** Both dragon races are intelligent, and cause all dragons to go wild in their presence * Siege Perilous and Mugen will have all the content available, but will have the invasion proceed in Felucca Factions * Added new equippables and consumables * Added a community collection chest inside each stronghold to collect silver, and give faction equippables and consumables as rewards ** Donated silver will be tied to the faction system at a later date * Sigil corruption time dropped to 4 hours (from 10 hours) for the duration of the event * Sigil purification time dropped to 6 hours (from 3 days) for the duration of the event * Faction Thieves will now receive 100 silver and 10 kill points for successfully capturing a town sigil ** Sigil must complete full circuit of corruption: from town pedestal, to stronghold, back to town pedestal ** Interruptions will not count against the original thief, as long as the original thief’s faction finishes the corruption process ** Thieves must be online to receive their reward * Killing faction enemies inside warzones results in bonus kill-points and silver Halloween * New quest starting in the Yew Courthouse: talk to Jasper and read the book on the table ** Can be done completely in either Felucca or Trammel ** Every step required in the chain, skipping steps will keep you from completing the event ** Event can be done once per character ** Participating characters must be 15 days old (except for Test Center) ** Khaldun temporarily available in Trammel for the duration of the event *** Shadow Fiend of the Unseen now perfom the life drain attack *** General increases to HP and stats for Khaldun creatures *** Slightly increased the spawn rate of Shadowfiends, Spectral Armors, and Zealots *** Note: Shadow fiends and Spectral Armor drop loot onto the ground instead of leaving a body *** Note: Players cannot resurrect inside Khaldun * New Trick or Treating rewards ** GM Beggars also have a new reward Old Magincia * Three new quests to help heal the land by releasing the spirits trapped in Magincia’s ruins ** The quest giver is a mage near the Magincia moongate ** Quest rewards are three types of rubble, one for each quest (total of 12 pieces) ** Rubble rewards are all unique - they do not overlap craftables or Magincia Invasion rubble. You can see the possible rewards in the quest gump. ** Quests are non-repeatable * Three types of ghosts now reside in Magincia ** Restless Souls *** Invulnerable, unmoving *** Notices player movements *** Can be released by using Spirit Speak nearby **** Drops Threads of Life ** Forsaken Souls *** Constantly wanders the streets of Magincia *** Can be released by casting Exorcism nearby **** Drops Threads of Thought ** Corrupted Souls *** Red, aggressive *** Calls other Corrupted Souls nearby for help when attacking *** Can only be released by being killed **** Drops Threads of Fate Fixes/Changes Combat * Disarm will no longer affect shields * Hiryus will only use the dismount special attack on mounted players * Killing Solens with a pet will properly remove friendship with the nest (Update: this chance has been reverted) * Ranged attacks on slimes will no longer cause acid damage to your weapon * Successfully taming an aggressive animal will stop its attack * Tamers can no longer aggro with their pets and stay hidden * Mounts under the effect of Nerve Strike will not be able to be mounted * Wandering healers will no longer attack players who drink a refresh potion * Wraith Form will not lose pass-through ability when crossing server boundaries Blessing/Insurance * Blackrock of all sizes can now be insured * Blessed items will remain blessed after being traded * Public trash cans will no longer accept blessed items. This does not affect personal trash cans in your home. Crafting * Crafting with Dull Copper will no longer exceed the 255 durability cap * Skullcaps can now be crafted with a higher durability than 12 Display Issues * Granite will now display the color of the granite on mouse-over, rather than just saying “granite.” * Guild abbreviations can no longer be made to imitate Faction abbreviations (Min, CoM, TB, SL) * Player crafted Parasitic Poison will display its name correctly, instead of “Deadly Poison” * Pet summoning ball will no longer give an error message when crossing subserver boundaries * Plants will no longer mystically say “I’m here” when they reach a specific stage of growth * Savage Kin Paint effect will remain visible even after logging out and back in * Quivers will no longer lose their color on server startup Factions * Faction members in the Hero/Evil system on Siege Perilous and Mugen will no longer be able to grief their teammates by causing them to lose kill-points when auto-defending * Faction vendors from the losing faction will now disappear from a conquered city * Non-faction players cannot block the entrances to the Shadowlord and Minax strongholds ** Shadowlord entrance area can no longer be teleported into, repels non-factioners ** Minax stronghold boundaries have been extended to the entire mountain pass, and the recruiting stone placed outside the mountain * The bridge and outer entrance to the True Britannian stronghold can no longer be trapped Housing/House-Addons * Secured bags can no longer be dyed by anyone in a public house * Spinning Wheels will no longer be lost if re-deeded while in use Resources * Blank scrolls can be added to commodity deeds * Empty bottles can now be added to commodity deeds * Gargoyle Pickaxe will now dig up dull copper ore Spawning * Healer added to Nujel'm * Horde Minions summoned by Young players will decay properly * Interred Grizzles will no longer spawn in Palace of Paroxysmus * NPCs in Heartwood will no longer spawn without clothes * Orders of Minax will no longer spawn outside of players’ reach Stacking * New stackables: ** Granite ** Sand ** Dough/Sweet Dough ** Sushi Platters ** Savage Kin Paint ** Pan of Cookies ** Baked Quiche ** Pristine Dreadhorn ** Smoke Bombs ** Egg Bombs ** Arcane Gems * Fixed: ** Lesser poison potions will now stack with player crafted lesser poison potions Test Center * Test Center welcome window reflects Publish 56 * New test center command: “give seeds” ** Gives the player a bag of fertile dirt and various seeds Quests * Abandoned quests should no longer cause the quest to fail in the player’s log * Chance to get three new colors of seeds in the Naturalist quest for the Flowery Cactus: fire, white, and black * Cooking quests will now accept all types of flour * Escort NPCs will now properly handle following players onto boats * Ocllo has been removed from the Escort Quest list ** This will not interfere with escort quests in New Haven Vendors * Instituted a new Vending Penalty for players who attempt to circumvent the daily vendor charge for their items ** Vending Penalty is the same as the daily charge for the item ** Penalty is applied if the item is removed by the owner before 24 hours has passed since it was added to the vendor ** Penalty is noted on the object as an item property ** If the item is added to a vendor again, the vending penalty is automatically deducted from that vendor’s account, or given back to the player if funds are insufficient ** There is a 30 minute grace period after adding an item to a vendor to prevent accidents: any item removed before 30 minutes passes will not have a vending penalty ** Once 24 hours pass, the item may be removed at any time by the owner without penalty. Re-adding it to the vendor starts the process over again, however * Added commas to vendor prices Misc * A tamed sheep can only be shorn by the owner * A tamed cow can only be milked by the owner * All bows can now be used on Archery Buttes * Animal Lore can now be used on morphed Imprisoned Dogs * Begging will properly give the player gold when the message states they should have received some * Books should now copy properly from one size (in pages) to another * Casting a spell on an invalid location will no longer consume reagents or cause skill gain * Cows will replenish their milk supply 24 hours after being exhausted * Fire Beetles will no longer work as a forge when ghosts * Fixed a macro to equip last weapon while meditating * Full suits of Virtue Armor no longer lose Self Repair on server startup * Gems from the Gem Cart can no longer be used to recharge a communication crystal * Ghosts can no longer remove runes from runebooks * Left-facing War Forks can now be sold to vendors * Morphed forms will now check for the correct skill and skill amount ** Banking skill in a Soulstone will check your resultant skill level, and return you to normal if you can no longer maintain your morphed form ** Casting from a scroll will return you to normal in three minutes * Plants can have resources added to them after the seventh stage, without having to unlock and relock them * Players may now join the Thieves’ guild one week after character creation, and be removed one week after requesting to quit ** This was previously tied to one week (each way) of actual gameplay * Public trash cans are no longer magically locked * Players will no longer be able to move while using the “Help/Stuck” option as a ghost * Weapon Switch macro will work properly with spellbooks * Young players will now get the proper warning when entering Ilshenar dungeons Updates Update 1 On October 30, 2008, the following was published: * Forsaken Souls in Magincia will now die when the exorcism spell is used on them. * Fixed an issue with Inscription, being able to copy the books in Khaldun * The Dark Guardian the Keeper of Knowledge will not call guards when players try to talk to him * The Skeletal Lich will now only move in a limited area * Halloween candy will not make you full * Fixed the “Blessed” faction equippables ** Can only be equipped by owner but can now be looted. * Fixed an issue with being able to recall into war zones in Felucca * The Halloween event will end on Nov. 17th * Trick or Treating will end also on the 17th of Nov. * Fixed the issue with the Elwood's The Collector's Quest NPC disappearing on Siege. * Fixed an issue with where the Skeletal Lich was spawning in bad locations * Siege Perilous cost for faction items will cost 5 times as much * Fixed bug with flax plant not able to be tended when locked down * Reverted a change to solen hive loyalty that was causing unexpected loss of friendship status * Skeletal Liches will no longer be attacked by guards * Fixed some issues with instanced corpses on the Crimson Dragons Update 2 On November 6, 2008, the following was published: * Halloween 2008 ** Increased the number of drones that spawn ** Lowered the cocoons’ respawn timer from 5 minutes to 3 minutes ** Adjusted the drop rate of gossamer and small spider webs ** Gossamer will now appear in the player’s bag if they are among the top damagers. They will receive a random number between 1 and 4 ** Rereading the journal can no longer be abused to reset the quest by circumventing the normal flow * Factions and War of Shadows ** Fixed an issue with Factions Elections not working properly on some shards ** Implemented a Town Crier update system for the War of Shadows. Saying “news” to a Town Crier or Sherry the Mouse statue will list one of the towns under attack ** Fixed issue with global Town Crier updates not being sent to Trammel from Felucca, and vice versa ** Increased number of Lieutenants, Captains, and Generals and adjusted their hit-points per rank ** Increased the DI and SDI on weapon rewards by five points across the board ** Added bonus to kill-points and silver for killing enemies of a different side *** Order: TB and CoM *** Chaos: Minax and SL *** Example: If an "Order" faction member kills a "Chaos" member, they receive 2x kill-points, and 2x silver *** Example: If an "Order" faction member kills an "Order" member, they receive the normal points and silver *** This effect stacks in “warzones” in Felucca (any of the eight faction cities) **** Kill-points can be up to 3x, silver up to 4x **** Bonus kill-points are not deducted from the victim, they’re just a bonus given to the victor ** Town sigils will now properly teleport back to their pedestals when a town is "neutralized" as part of the invasion ** Fixed the no spell casting area in Moonglow * General ** Fixed the issue where players were getting power scrolls in Ilshenar Update 3 On November 11, 2008 an update to Publish 56 was made to all shards to fix a bug with Sherry the Mouse statuettes causing the Origin shard to crash repeatedly. See Also * Publishes * Factions * Halloween 2008 ** Halloween 2008 Quest * Magincia * Shadowlords * Warriors of Destiny Category:Publishes